Chad Warden
Chad Warden was a persona created by Anthony Pinto that is known as one of YouTube’s most infamous trolls. In Chad’s videos, he made a number of statements to portray the opinion that the PlayStation 3 is better than the Wii and the Xbox 360; giving erroneous reasons as to why this is. History On March 13, 2007, Anthony Pinto created a YouTube account under the username "chadwardenn" and uploaded a video titled "Why PS3 is better than the Wii and 360". After Chad's first video was uploaded, many people took his statements at face value and were quick to write comments and create video responses to harshly criticize and insult Chad for his opinions. One of these people was a YouTube user named ThatFunkyHippo, who uploaded a video response. On March 19, 2007, Chad uploaded a second video titled "Chad nigga be ballin", which was a response video to the video created by ThatFunkyHippo. This video was also met with mostly negative reception. The last video uploaded to Chad Warden's channel was titled "Why the PS3 is Better than the 360/Wii PART 2 NIGGAZ" and was uploaded on April 16, 2007. On December 4, 2007, a YouTube user under the username knguyen05 uploaded a video of Anthony Pinto with his friends eating sushi at a restaurant. This was the first video on YouTube of Pinto not playing the Chad Warden persona. In May of 2008, Pinto closed the chadwardenn channel for unknown reasons. However, mirrors of his videos still exist on YouTube. On February 21, 2013, a photo of Chad Warden was taken and posted online. The image showed Chad holding a piece of paper that read "2/21/13 STILL BALLIN". This was the last appearance of Chad Warden. Although the majority of people initially took his statements and face value, causing people to react with anger, Chad did not stand behind what he was saying. To a seasoned viewer, Chad was trolling. He gained fame in the YTMND and YouTube Poop communities, generating numerous amounts of memetic responses to his popular video (now gone due to him closing his account, though several mirrors of his video can still be found on YouTube). SiIvaGunner The first instance of Chad Warden on SiIvaGunner was "Main Theme - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty", which used a sound clip of Chad saying the word 'dick'.Main Theme - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - YouTube However, this rip is often overlooked. The first well-known use of Chad Warden's videos was "Megalovania (OST Version) - Undertale", in which Chad, throught the power of sentence mixing, expressed his approval of rips using "Snow halation" and his disapproval of people who dislike-bomb these rips "just because rips are Asian". He urged people to stop "dislike-bombing" these rips, which many people did after this video was uploaded. The next notable video featuring Chad was "Megalovania (Beta Mix) - EarthBound Halloween Hack". In this video, Chad expressed sentiments that were similar to the ones in his last video, but this time, he explained how he didn't care if people didn't like "Snow halation", but he did care about people dislike-bombing in general, as this would ruin the surprise for others. He also stated that this hate movement around "Snow halation" sets a negative precedent for quality rips. WIP Trivia * "SilvaGunner Timeline: A Summary of Events" incorrectly states that the first Chad Warden video was uploaded on May 13, 2007.[The SilvaGunner Timeline: A Summary of Events] Related memes * The MF Like Button References External links * The Chadwardenn Wiki Category:Memes Category:YouTubers Category:Characters